five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Fanka FNAF/Opowiadanie jakieś tam (3) - Powrót na scenę
Witam serdecznie tych, którzy w ogóle chcą czytać gówno, które piszę xd. Pewnie już wszyscy zapomnieli, że istniało coś takiego jak "Opowiadanie jakieś tam", ale chcę pisać, bo czuję do tego wenę, nawet jeśli ludzie będą mieli w czterech literkach to co piszę. A więc, zaczynamy. 'Prolog' Za ogromnymi oknami lotniska słońce zaczyna zalewać budynek złotym blaskiem. Wszystkie lampy nad naszymi głowami gasną jedną po drugim. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż kolejka się skurczy i wreście wejdziemy do samolotu. Z ekscytacji nie potrafię ustać w miejscu, przez co słyszę śmiech tuż obok siebie. Patrze w prawo i widzę roześmianego chłopaka. -Mike, mógłbyś się opanować. -kwituję z udawanym oburzeniem i krzyżuję ręce pod biustem. -W-wszyscy latacie jak dzieciaki z ADHD. -ledwo duka słowa przez śmiech. Przewracam oczami i patrze do tyłu. Za mną stoi reszta naszej ekipy, czyli Chica, Foxy, Jeremy i Bonnie gdzieś całkiem z tyłu z błękitnym kapturem na głowię i burzą włosów na twarzy. Od czasu pogrzebu Doll stał się zamknięty w sobie, z nikim z nas nie rozmawia, a mnie i Mike'a unika jak tylko to jest możliwe. Jedyne osoby z którymi wymieni więcej niż jedno, dwa zdania, to psychiatra i Vincent (przez telefon). Ściska mnie coś w sercu, więc szybko odwracam wzrok na inne osoby. Młody blondyn wydaję się przestraszony wszystkim dookoła, natomiast Foxy i Chica są chyba bardziej podjarani lotem odemnie. -Nie wierzę, że po tylu latach zajadania się Nuggetsami i snucia głupich marzeń, jedno z nich się spełni! A mówili, że kury nie latają. -blondynka uśmiecha się zwycięsko i z dumą unosi głowę. -T-to t-ty nie byłaś ka-kaczką? Wszyscy patrzymy na Jerema z przerażeniem. No to nagotował sobie bigosu. -Że niby co?! Powtórz, bo chyba się przesłyszałam! -wściekła dziewczyna gromi spłoszonego chłopaka wzrokiem, jakby co najmniej ukradł jej pudełko Nuggetsów sprzed nosa. -Kurczaczku, zluzuj piórka. -rudzielec łapie swoją dziewczyna w pasie i przyciąga mocniej do siebie w uścisku. -Przecież już nie jesteś animatronikiem. -Lisiasty? A nie jest ci za gorąco w tym? -Mike wtrąca się do rozmowy pokazując kurtkę w której chłopak chodzi od rana. -Nie nie nie nie nie nie nie, nie jest. -spytany śmieję się dziwnie nerwowo, więc za nim zdążamy wyjść na otwartą przestrzeń i wsiąść do samolotu, znienacka rozpinam mu kurtkę. Na ziemie z hukiem spadają przeróżne butelki, chyba z dziesięć. Dookoła roznosi się nieprzyjemna woń. Podnoszę jedną z butelek i oglądam dokładnie z każdej strony. Skubany przemycał wódkę! Patrzę na Chicę. Jest czerwona ze wściekłości i chyba zaraz wybuchnie. Zauważam, że Bonnie powoli zatyka sobie uszy. Najprędzej jak potrafię robię to samo, na szczęście w samą porę. -FOOOOOOXYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ---- No i to by było na tyle. Gdzie lecą bohaterowie i w jakim celu? Tego dowiemy się niedługo. 'Rozdział 1. "Zapoznanie i męski spisek"' Nareście wylądowaliśmy! Po tylu godzinach męczącego lotu nie mogę się porządnie wyprostować, więc masuję sobie plecy z cichym stękaniem. Tak czy siak było warto, widoki były niesamowite. Spojrzałam na Mike'a, który nieustannie marudzi, że chcę już być w hotelu i wreście się porządnie wyspać. Od roku chodzi do pracy jako mechanik, narzekając na wczesne godziny pracy w warsztacie. Dla niego odpowiednia godzina to dwunasta, gdy on chodzi na dziewiątą. -Mike, zaraz mi uszy odpadną. -mruczę cicho, sama wykończona. Mam wielką ochotę wziąć ciepłą kąpiel i położyć się w miękkim łóżku. -Po prostu przelecieliśmy całą Amerykę i chciałbym odrobinę snu, za wiele wymagam? -jęczy i teatralnie kładzie sobie rękę na głowię wierzchem do czoła, odgrywając dramat na środku ulicy. -Cieniasy z was. -śmieję się Foxy ze swoją dziewczyną na rękach, która już po wyjściu z lotniska padła jak kawka. -I-ile jeszcze do tego hotelu? -pyta idący tuż za nami Jeremy, który jako jedyny milczał przez całą drogę. -Z jakieś pięć minut niecałe. -warknął Bonnie z przodu. To on nas prowadzi na miejsce, bo jemu właśnie Vincent wysłał namiary na lokacje z tego miasta, które powinny nas interesować. Wszyscy kwitujemy to głośnym stęknięciem i idziemy dalej. Jeśli mam być szczera, to mam dość duże obawy związane z zaplanowanym na jutro spotkaniem. Vincent, który dwa dni przed naszym odlotem skontaktował się z Bonnie'm, powiedział, że ma nam coś naprawdę ważnego do przekazania, wręcz niecierpiącego zwłoki. Baliśmy się, że stało się jemu albo jego siostrze coś poważnego, ale odpowiadał na pytania ze spokojem, że nic im nie jest i po prostu mamy przyjechać. Na początku nie byliśmy zbyt pozytywnie nastawieni do tego, bo w końcu kto po trzech latach niewidzenia się na oczy tak nagle wymyśla sobie spotkanie w tak gwałtowny sposób. Ale jednak tu jesteśmy i właśnie widzę hotel, w którym mamy nocować przez cały urlop. Budynek ma ściany koloru krwistej czerwieni, a nad otwartymi na oścież drzwiami pisze "Hotel La Casinno" z trzema gwiazdkami pod spodem. Nazwa przywodzi mi na myśl Hiszpan. Z wnętrza wydostaję się miły chłód z wentylatorów. No normalnie Paradise. Wchodząc do klimatyzowanego pomieszczenia robi mi się tak błogo, że wywalam język z westchnieniem ulgi. W tym prażącym słońcu można się poczuć jak w jednym, wielkim piekarniku. Podchodzimy do recepcji, podajemy dane i puszczamy się biegiem w stronę swoich pokoi. Inni goście patrzą na nas jak na półgłówków. Po dobiegnięciu rzucam torbę w kąt pokoju i z rozbiegu wskakuję na miękkie łóżko. Dzielę pokój z Mike'm, więc nie musząc długo czekać czuję, jak materac obok mnie ugina się pod ciężarem. Silne ramiona oplatają mnie i przyciągają do niego, zaciągam się zapachem jego perfum. Mam słabość do męskich dezodorantów i innych środków tego typu. -Jutro czeka nas ciężki dzień. -mruczy mi do ucha, uśmiecham się pod nosem. -Myślisz, że to coś poważnego? -Nieeee...myślę tylko o tym, że to łóżko jest takie wy... Nie dokańcza wypowiedzi, więc podnoszę głowę napotykając przeuroczy widok śliniącego się do poduszki chłopaka. Pobił swój rekord, ostatnio padł nawet nie dokańczając pierwszego słowa. Wzdycham z cichym chichotem i zamykam oczy wtulając się w jego klatkę piersiową. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ Czuję jak ktoś mnie szturcha w ramię. -Wstajemyyyy -Zamknij twarz, bo nie ręczę za siebie. -mruczę z irytacją pod nosem i wyciągam rękę przed siebie odpychając twarz idioty, któremu zachciało się robić mi pobudkę. Czułam jego oddech na swojej twarzy, więc na wyczucie to zrobiłam. -Ej! Ku***a, czy zawsze musi cierpieć moja biedna twarz?! Otwieram oczy i patrze na chłopaka masującego sobie nos z miną obrażonego dziecka. Czasem mam wrażenie, że Mike cofa się w rozwoju. Jako iż jest ze mnie litościwe stworzenie (na pewno), to już siadam na tyłku i patrzę na zegarek. Otwieram szerzej oczy, szczęka mi opada. -Już po czternastej!? Ale jak!? -krzyczę spanikowana. Przecież za godzinę mamy iść na spotkanie, a ja najpewniej wyglądam jak dziecko czarownicy. -Spokojnie, nie jesteś sama. -słyszę głos zza Mike'a, więc wychylam się trochę i patrze na Chice stojącą w progu pokoju, która wygląda jakby przeżyła tornado. -Oj kurczaczku, wyglądasz świetnie, jak anioł z jasnego nieba, jak najpię... Foxy stojący za dziewczyną nie dokańcza, bo ta zakrywa mu usta dłonią i trzepie w tył głowy. -I tak się nie wymigasz ruda pało! Mówiłam ci coś o alkoholu i nie będę się powtarzać! -Możecie zostawić swoje rozterki na inny termin? Nie zamierzam na was czekać i się spóźnić. -nawet nie wiem skąd pojawił się Bonnie w pokoju już w pełni gotowy do wyjścia. -Jaja sobie robicie? To jakiś spisek przeciwko kobietom? -patrze urażona na płeć męską, która była gotowa do wyjścia. -N-Nie, ja nic o t-tym nie wiem. -zza framugi wychyla się blond czupryna z wystającymi kołtunami i zwisającą z włosa gumą do żucia. -Ym...sorki Jeremy, zapomniałem o tobie. -bezoki (przypominam, że Mike nie ma jednego oka) drapie się po karku zmieszany. -Przypominam o czasie. -słyszę zirytowany głos Bonnie'go i stukanie palcem o szybkę zegarka na jego dłoni. Bez słowa zbieram cztery litery i biegnę do łazienki zamykając się w niej. Czym prędzej biorę chłodny prysznic, żeby się ożywić. To właśnie dzisiaj, po trzech latach rozłąki, zobaczę się z mordercą mojego chłopaka i brata. Czyż nie wspaniale? ---- Oj chłopcy, grabicie sobie, grabicie. Wybaczcie, że dopiero teraz rozdział jest, ale szkoła czasem nie daję żyć heh. Rozdział 2. "Wy tak k****a serio?!" Idąc przez miasto mam wrażenie, że znajduję się w Hiszpanii. Gdzie nie spojrzę, widzę budynki o kolorach czerwieni i żółci, a słońce rozświetla brukowane uliczki. Dzisiaj praży niemiłosiernie, więc w gorącym powietrzu czuć zapach dezodorantów i słychać muzyczkę z jeżdżącej lodziarni. Chica zatrzymuję się przy MCdonaldzie dosłownie liżąc szybę. -Wejdźmyyyyyy. -jęczy śliniąc się na widok frytek i kurczaka w pudełku. -Nie mamy czasu na twoje wymogi kulinarne! -mówi Mike machając przy tym rękoma na wszystkie strony jak w tandetnej kreskówce. -Ale wiecie, że mamy zaledwie dwie minuty nie? Patrzymy na Foxy'ego stojącego z parę metrów dalej otwierając szeroko oczy. -To czemu nic nie mówisz?! -wrzeszczę i łapie te dwójkę idiotów za ręce, po czym biegnę ile sił w nogach za Bonnie'm i listastym. Gdy dobiegamy do samego środka miasta, jestem tak zmachana, że dyszę jak parowóz. Czemu oni przebierają tak tymi nogami? Nie ma zbyt wielkiego tłoku, bo chyba nikt nie jest na tyle głupi, żeby w południe, na pełnym słońcu łazić po centrum. No...może oprócz nas. I pewnej dwójki osób stojących przed wejściem do podziemi przypominającym metro. Na górze tunelowego wejścia wisi tabliczka z napisem "Nowa atrakcja, już niedługo". Brzmi interesująco, ale teraz nie chcę mi się kontemplować na temat drewna z napisem. -To oni? -szepczę do ucha wyższego chłopaka. -Nie wiem wilczku, ale to podejrzanie wygląda. -odszeptuje mi stosując "pieszczotliwy" zwrot, który wywołuję u mnie ciary na plecach. Posyłam mu gniewne spojrzenie, co skwitował głupkowatym uśmieszkiem. Wzdycham z rezygnacją i spuszczam mu czapkę na oczy. No co zrobisz? Nic nie zrobisz. -Raz kozie śmierć. -słyszę jak mój brat mruczy pod nosem i idzie w stronę stojących osób. Wygląda na spiętego tym spotkaniem, co w sumie mnie nie dziwi. Sama się stresuję spotkaniem, chodź racjonalnie myśląc nie ma czym. To przecież nie jest zebranie przed końcem świata. Postacie mają na sobie bluzy z kapturami naciągniętymi na głowy. Ta wyższa trzyma telefon w dłoni i coś w nim grzebie, natomiast sięgająca mu do brzucha osoba ma wykałaczkę w ustach i stoi oparta o ścianę budynku. Wyglądają jak gangsterzy z tandetnej komedii. -Przyznać się, jaki macie towar? -śmieje się Foxy ignorując oburzoną na niego od wczoraj dziewczynę. -To zależy kamracie. -niska osoba ma chrypkowaty i niski głos. -Wini, nie wydurniaj się. -wyższy, po głosie mężczyzna, ściąga kaptur z głowy ukazując swoje oblicze i chowa telefon. -Nuuuu, zepsułeś mi frajdę! -dziewczyna także ściągnęła kaptur i poprawiła głos teraz młody i dziewczęcy. -Nawet nie próbowałeś Scott! -A gdzie jest Vincent? -szybko zagaduję Bonnie z niepokojem. Mam ochotę na głośne "awww", ale i tak już sobie nagrabiłam. Za to Mike się jak słyszę nie krępuję. -Ha! Geyyyyyyy! -krzyczy na całe gardło, dołącza do niego Foxy. Ja się jakoś wstrzymuję. Bonnie powoli odwraca się w naszą stronę. Jego oczy są puste, a z ust kapie coś czarnego. Mam wrażenie, że zaraz mi wyskoczy prosto na twarz z dzikim wrzaskiem jak robił to kiedyś. Na szczęście jedynie na nas patrzył, bo odwraca się z powrotem do tamtych. Wini wygląda na zaniepokojoną, a Scott zniesmaczonego. -Może...to wytrzyj. -czerwonooki pokazuję palcem na twarz chłopaka. -Odpowiedzcie mi na pytanie. -warczy cicho jak zwierzę ze wścieklizną. -Mój brat nie ma teraz zbytnio czasu...ale się zobaczycie, spokojnie! -dodała pospiesznie gdy Bonnie zacisnął pięści i zgrzytnął zębami. -Obiecał mi k****a, że zobaczymy się dzisiaj. -syczy najpewniej przez zęby, bo nie widzę jego twarzy. I bardzo mnie to cieszy. -Cierpliwości. -Wini mówi powoli i spokojnie, po czym zwraca się w naszą stronę. -On tak od dawna ma? -Pierwszy raz ma takie coś. -szepcze, ale gdy czuję palący wzrok mojego brata, szybko milknę zawstydzona. -Może zamiast mnie obgadywać, przejdziemy do sedna? -podnoszę wzrok na Bonnie'go który zdążył już znormalnieć. -To...chodźcie za nami. -kwituję Scott i zaczyna schodzić na dół razem z siostrą Vinca. Patrzę na Mike'a, który z kolei patrzy na mnie, wzruszam ramionami i idę za nim. Po co mam sterczeć jak ten kołek na słońcu i czekać na zaproszenie. Reszta ruszyła za mną. Nie wiem co gorsze, pogardliwy wzrok Bonnie'go, czy natarczywe spojrzenie Mike'go. Gdy w końcu docieramy, zaczynam widzieć coraz mniej. Próbuję cokolwiek zobaczyć, ale to wręcz niewykonalne! Nagle światła rozbłysły, a przed moimi oczami ukazuję się świecąca na fiolet i róż nazwa. "Circus Baby's Pizza World" Szczęka mi opada bezwładnie, a nogi uginają w kolanach. WY TAK K****A SERIO!? ________________________________________________________________________________________ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach